Chapters of A Great Man in the Making
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: Lal has always respected Iemitsu. Her respect slowly dwindles as she grows closer to Tsuna and before long, she despises him. AU-ish with some tweaks here and there. Parental!Lal
1. Five, A Great Beginning

Chapters of A Great Man in the Making

_Lal has always respected Iemitsu. Her respect slowly dwindles as she grows closer to Tsuna and before long, she despises him. AU-ish. Parental!Lal_

-

Five, A Great Beginning.

At the young age of five, Sawada Tsunayoshi could be counted as one if the world's most adorable. With his fluffy, gravity-defying hair that is a shade of caramel that complements his fair skin and wide eyes of the same shade. He has the ability to woo anyone's heart with his utter moe-ness.

_All except one Lal Mirch._

"Meet the cutest little boy the world has ever seen, Lal!", the blond she calls her boss holds the small bundle of moe in his arms, bouncing in excitement and would've shoved the boy in her face if she weren't such a kickass elite. His wife, Nana stands slightly behind the man and giggles at his antics.

"This is Tsu-kun! Say hello!", the man cheers as he brings the boy towards the woman at great speed. The poor boy is green in the face by the time the other has stopped spinning him around.

"H-hel-ah!", his bottom lips trembles as the edges of his lips are anchored down. _Oh, he bit his tongue._

Lal Mirch observes her boss' kid as his bottom lip continues to tremble and tears start welling up at the corners of his wide eyes. However, to her relief, he doesn't start bawling like most children do.

"You okay there, kid?", the military-oriented woman questions the little boy, her tone somewhat harsh yet soft. He nods valiantly, his lips pursed in efforts to keep his tears in. Surprise is evident on the boy's face as she pats hid wild hair.

"You're not as bad as I thought you'd be, Tsunayoshi."

The young brunet peers up at the woman with long hair of an odd shade of blue. _Is it possible to have blue hair like hers?_ He reaches out towards her, tiny, grabby fingers reaching out towards her. _Her eyes are different too! They're like Mama's pretty pink earrings she keeps in her special box!_

With a soft sigh, Lal plucks him out of Iemitsu's arms and cradles the rather small boy in her arms, bouncing the boy lightly. This earns her some delightful giggles from the boy.

"I would never have thought THE Lal Mirch could handle little kids, hahaha!", Iemitsu grins cheekily at the woman. "My Tsu-kun has got you wrapped around his little finger, I bet!"

"Mhmm, think whatever you want. ", Lal rests her right hand on her hip, Tsuna sitting on said arm with her left hand on his body for support. The boy seems to be having fun with her long hair.

"Well, Nana and I will get going. Have fun with Lal, Tsu-kun!", the blond grins at his petite son and ruffles his unruly hair. "Mama and I will be home later, ne? You're the man of the house for tonight!"

"U-un!", Tsuna stutters, nodding vigorously at the thought of being man of the house for one night.

With that said, Lal and Tsuna are left in the house while Nana and Iemitsu drive away for their anniversary dinner. Tsuna is still having fun twisting and playing with the woman's hair.

"Now, what do you want for dinner?"

**This is all for now. I kinda have the next chapter coming up. Okay, this will be a sort of Parental!Lal and Tsuna story, no romance the two, hahaha :D Each chapter will increase their ages by a year. I hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Six, Chingchonglinglong

**OHMELONGRAPES. It took me so long to update this one... _( : | _\ /_)_ I didn't think that not having a laptop for years then suddenly getting one would make me slack so badly, ehehe... I'm not used to having a laptop now... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update and I apologize for the super-deee-duper late update!**

Chapters of A Great Man in the Making

Six, Chingchonglinglong

A charred lump, smoking and burnt sits awkwardly in a clean white dish, clearly inedible. Six-year-old Tsunayoshi can't help but stare at the black lump, eyes sparkling in curiosity despite his green-tinged face at the horrible stench.

It's been a year since their first meeting, five months since her last visit on his sixth birthday in Iemitsu's place. Tsuna had been somewhat disappointed but also somewhat pleased that Lal had come over for his birthday. Tonight, Iemitsu has once again returned home and has taken Nana out for dinner once more.

"Hamburger? " Tsuna asks, looking at Lal who has him in her arms, a safe distance away from the inedible blob. He has an arm wrapped around her neck, the other tugging lightly at her long hair. He had learned that tugging too hard resulted in an irritated and angry Lal.

"No, not hamburger. " Lal mentions off-handedly, slightly disappointed at her lack of cooking skills that she was so sure she had. She pulls out a blue, battered cellphone, "You fine with Chinese?"

Tsuna nods even though he has no clue what this "Chinese" is. From his perch on Lal's left arm, the young brunet can make out the sound of a loud, shrill voice and the loud clangs of metal in the background.

_["Ni hao! Chingchonglinglong!"]_

Not understanding a word from the quick voice through the mobile device, the boy zones out as words fly over his head. Meanwhile, Lal is replying at an equally fast pace, placing her orders. She would've asked Tsunayoshi for his choice of food but his confused nods from before told her that he didn't know what he was agreeing to. That's not a very good habit to have.

Flipping her phone shut, swiftly ending the call simultaneously, she turns towards Tsunayoshi who has taken a clear interest in her blue hair once more. She rolls her eyes before giving him a quick bounce, earning a squeak of shock.

"Ne, Lal?", Lal merely nods at his inquiring tone, not turning to him as she picks up the burnt blob to dump it into the trash. "What is dhingdhongringrong?"

Lal, who has been shaking the plate back and forth in efforts of getting rid of the burnt blob that has stuck fast onto the plate, turns towards the boy in her arms. His inquiring face seems to shine quite brightly. Giving up trying to rid the plate of the blob, Lal dumps the entire plate into the bin.

"I think you mean _chingchonglinglong_." Lal watches as the boy blanks out at her rapid Mandarin, amusement dancing in her eyes. "I think it's time I taught you something new, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna brightens up at the thought of learning something new. "Hai!"

xx

After ten minutes of tongue-twisting Mandarin phrases and mix-ups between Japanese and Mandarin, the doorbell rings. Lal leaves the boy with the small flash cards that she had made earlier for the boy. Twisting the door knob and pulling the door open, she is greeted with a waft of the mouth-watering scent of delicious food. A girl dressed in a traditional red, female version of _samfu_ greets Lal with a bright smile.

"_Thank you for ordering from us! Your total is 1000 yen!_" The girl chirps in fluent Mandarin and Lal hands her the payment with a tip of 300 yen. The girl then hands her the two boxes of takeaway food.

"_You're welcome. You still haven't improved on your Japanese, I-pin?_" Lal questions the girl in Mandarin, known as I-pin as she pockets her wallet once more. The other blushes a bright red as she rubs the back of her neck. She hasn't practised her Japanese like she was supposed to.

"I-pin sorry. No practise." The girl mumbles in broken Japanese. Lal rolls her eyes good-naturedly and ruffles the top of the girl's head.

"_Come on, I'll teach you._" Lal beckons the girl into the house as she pulls her cellphone out to let the store's manager know of their delivery girl's whereabouts. She quickly spills the message directly to the manager, receiving the green light, before dragging the teen in.

xx

"Kon-ni-chi-wa." the woman says firmly, staring deeply into the Asian girl's eyes. Tsuna looks up from his flash cards as an unknown girl with braided pigtails emerges through the doorway with Lal, a delicious scent wafting from the two females. The stranger is fidgety and seems unsure as she stands at the doorway with Lal.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Hai, Lal!" Tsuna responds and rushes up from his seat on the floor, tripping over his own two feet and the thick material of the kotatsu. It's been rather cold for March. The boy quickly picks himself up and running over to the two women.

"I-pin, Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi, I-pin. Say hello in Mandarin to I-pin, Tsunayoshi." Lal's eyes flick over towards the petite boy for a split moment before turning back to the girl. The girl seems to fluster a little and stutters something in the language Tsuna has recently gotten acquainted with since ten minutes ago.

"_Hello!_" The boy chirps happily as his lips part into a wide toothy grin at the teenage girl, hands behind his back as he perches on his tippy toes. Said girl is somewhat taken aback by the boy's enthusiasm and the blindingly cute sparkles that seem to bounce off of the boy.

"K-konni…ch-chi-ah!" I-pin winces at the sharp pain as she bites on her tongue. She receives a soft bop to the head from one Lal Mirch, a somewhat good sign for her efforts. As the girl tries her best to soothe her aching tongue, Tsunayoshi continues to peer up at the teen before turning towards the direction where Lal had gone to.

"Lal, can I-pin-san stay for dinner?" He asks loudly before hearing a grunt from the woman in the kitchen. The sounds of the drawers being pulled open and the clinks of crockery can be heard. Then, Tsuna pulls her towards the main room and towards the kotatsu but not without protest from I-pin. Much to his chagrin, she remains firmly rooted to her spot in the doorway.

"_Stay. Dinner._" Tsuna says firmly in broken Mandarin, using the little words he's learned. He starts pulling her arm once more, but gains not a millimetre from where they are as his socks rub and drag against the carpeted floor. Giving up for the moment, he looks up at the teen with a pout. "I-pin-san…"

As I-pin opens her mouth to protest once more, "_Just stay, I-pin. He's as stubborn as a mule._"

Her dark eyes meet a pair of reddish-pink ones of the military-oriented woman. In Lal's arms are three empty bowls meant for the takeout she'd brought earlier on. I-pin parts her lips to protest more, but she makes a fatal mistake of glancing down at the boy. She is shot down by the adorable he has on his face, rendering her protests into small grumbles.

"H-hai…" I-pin mumbles shyly in Japanese.

"Yay!"

Tsuna cheers before dragging the Chinese girl towards the kotatsu, his efforts finally paying off. As they reach the small table, he gently pushes her onto one of the cushions before sitting on another beside her. A bowl of still steaming food is served to each of them and I-pin breaks out into a soft smile, her eyes curving upwards happily. Lal watches their interactions with slightly amusement as she slurps on her noodles.

"A-arigato, Tsunayoshi-kun."

**I hope I didn't seem too racist with the "Chingchinglinglong" thing, ehehe... I, myself, am a Chinese but I can't really speak/write/understand the language. Call me a banana if you wish :P I just find it funny how some people refer Mandarin as chingchonglinglong, hence the addition in here, hahaha! I hope no one found that offensive! :x**

**Please review your thoughts! **

**P.S. You guys scared the melons out of me from the sudden surge of faves, hahaha! Thank you to those who put this on your favorites, alerts and whatnot! I especially thank those who reviewed! :D**


	3. Seven, Ovals

**Hyaaaaaaaaa! I haven't updated in a while! Dx I wanted to type this out but all the versions I tried didn't seem right...(and I got distracted, hahaha...) Yep. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update!**

Seven, Ovals.

One Sawada Tsunayoshi cannot help but stare at his new classmate, who is currently sitting on the opposite side of him of the wide class desk. His orange crayon lays in his limp grasp as his eyebrows meet in curiosity. His said classmate seems to have noticed his intense stare and looks up at the boy with a inquiring look, one those _things_ on his forehead rising.

"What?" Comes the blunt questioned the person in question continues to stare. The victim of his intense stare frowns and puts down the two purple crayons he has in his pudgy hands. "Stop staring, it's rude."

However, the brunet does not relent. With a soft grumble, the other picks up a lime green stick of crayon and aims for Tsunayoshi's head, his pink tongue sticking out from his efforts as he flings the crayon. It is a perfect hit on the forehead. Tsunayoshi finally snaps out of his intense staring and blushes a bright crimson. He looks away and begins colouring his picture of a roaring lion messily with the orange crayon. Genkishi rolls his eyes before returning to focus on his drawing.

It doesn't take long before Genkishi feels the intense stare on his face, specifically his forehead, once more. Glancing upwards without moving his head too much, he observes as the brunet in front of him continues to stare at him before his caramel eyes flick to the other students in the classroom. _What an oddball_, Genkishi thinks to himself as he returns to colouring his samurai clad in fashionable armour.

As the raven-haired boy colours in the finishing touches on the two, very purple, swords of his samurai, the bell rings loudly from the other side of the class doors. _Ah, it's recess_, Genkishi sighs in relief. He can finally get away from the intense stare of the brunet boy sitting in front of him. With today being Genkishi's, and every other elementary student's first day of school, he has yet to remember and get to know his fellow rowdy classmates.

"Aiya, Tsuna-kun!" A shrill exclamation from his sensei causes the boy, who had packed up his stationeries and is currently pulling his bento box out from his cramped backpack, to jump a mile into the air. "Why are you not done colouring your...worm yet?"

"G-gomenasai, s-sensei..!" The boy in question squeaks out, his small hands clutching the orange crayon for dear life. Small droplets of tears can be seem hanging over the edge of his wide eyes, threatening to start free falling down his chubby cheeks. "A-and...that's a-a...lion!"

The other children file out of the room, chattering quietly with one another with small bento boxes in their hands, as other teachers lead them to the playground. Genkishi watches as Yoshi-sensei pulls a soft, weary smile on her face before squatting down to petite Tsunayoshi's level. Holding the picture of the 'lion' in her left hand, she reaches out and ruffles the boy's unruly hair. "Sure it's a lion, Tsuna-kun. I'm sorry for calling Mr. Lion a worm!"

"**Grrrr... This sensei is so silly, how dare you call me a worm!**" Yoshi-sensei lifts the drawing over her face, covering her mouth as she mimics a gruff voice for the lion. Tsunayoshi stares at his sensei and the drawing in amazement. "**I'll eat Yoshi-sensei for calling me a worm! Roar roar!**"

"HIIIIIIEEE!" Tsunayoshi shrieks, causing both Yoshi-sensei and Genkishi to wince at the high pitch. "D-don't eat Yo-Yoshi-sensei, Mr. Lion! I-I'm sure sensei didn't m-mean to call y-you a worm..!"

"Yes, I'm very sorry for calling you a worm, Mr. Lion," Yoshi-sensei brings the drawing away from her face and pouts at it. Then, she picks up a red crayon from a nearby desk, "How about some flowers for you? Will that make you happy? What do you think, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsunayoshi nods and Yoshi-sensei chuckles at the young boy before doodling some simple red flowers beside the 'lion'. She hands the drawing back to its rightful owner, watching as the boy squeals in happiness.

"Remember to not dawdle with your work next time, okay?" Yoshi-sensei advises while ruffling the unruly locks once more. "Go on and join Gen-kun for recess, ne?"

Genkishi jumps slightly at the mention of his nickname. "Un!" Tsunayoshi replies before running to slip his prized drawing into his backpack and pulling out a bright orange bento box. "Konnichiwa...u-um..."

"Genkishi."

"O-oh, Gen-Genkishi-kun!" Tsunayoshi stumbles on the foreign name.

"'Gen-kun' is fine, Tsunayoshi," Genkishi murmurs softly before walking out of the classroom with his dark purple bento box. Tsunayoshi is left to run after the quick-paced boy, stumbling on his two feet and tripping just before the entrance. Yoshi-sensei sighs. _This year's going to be rather eventful with Tsunayoshi around, she thinks to herself._

xx

"Stop following me."

Genkishi is growing rather annoyed by Tsunayoshi who has stuck himself close to the other, invading his personal bubble. The raven-haired boy has stopped at various hideouts he'd found earlier that morning before the class sessions started, but Tsunayoshi doesn't seem to have a problem with keeping up with his lithe and quick movements despite his rather..._dame_ appearance. Through the confusing maze of colourful tunnels, up in the tree house, on the bench behind the school, up on a sakura tree; it didn't matter where he hid, Tsunayoshi would still be able to seek him out.

"B-but...sensei s-said..!"

"Forget what Yoshi-sensei said. I want to have my lunch alone." Genkishi's tone is final as he sprints away from the brunet.

However, from the sounds of the extra steps and loud crunching of the other's shoes, Tsunayoshi isn't leaving him anytime soon. Halting abruptly and spinning around to tell the boy off with his sharp tongue, he finds himself on the grass within seconds with a mass of brown shoved in his face.

"Get off of me this instant, Tsunayoshi," Genkishi growls and the latter scrambles to get off of the boy. The former stands up and brushes bits of dirt and grass off of his uniform. "What do you want from me?"

"E-eto... What a-are those?" With a pudgy finger directed at his face, Genkishi cannot tell what he is pointing at and shoots the brunet a deadpanned look.

"What?"

"Those," Tsunayoshi brings his hands up to his forehead, his index finger meeting his thumb in an oval shape, on his eyebrows. Genkishi flushes in both embarrassment and slight anger towards the fact that his eyebrows are being mocked by a kid like Tsunayoshi.

"They're my eyebrows, _baka_!" Genkishi growls at the boy and said boy gasps at Genkishi for saying a rude word, before the former storms away.

xx

That evening, as school lets out for the day, Lal is already waiting at the entrance. She watches as the children run out of the classrooms to their parents. _How lucky_, she thinks to herself. She herself has never been greeted or accompanied at, during or after school (or any other time at all during her nonexistent childhood), so she can't help but envy the other children. Deep in her thoughts, she nearly doesn't notice her silent charge, Tsunayoshi walking towards her.

"Yo, kid. How's the first day of school?"

Tsunayoshi doesn't answer her verbally but instead, looks up at the woman with tear-glazed eyes. Lal bites her bottom lip at the red, tearful face of the boy, awaiting the explosion of waterworks.

"Uu-uwaaahh!" Tsunayoshi wails, hiccups surfacing through his tears. "Ge-Gen-kun doesn't l-like me..! Uu-uwaaahh!"

The military-oriented woman sighs and picks the boy up by the armpits, resting the petite boy on her left arm while he sobs into her shoulder. It was a good thing that she had picked her khaki, sleeved shirt instead of her regular navy blue tank top, lest she receive a shoulder full of snot and tears. Lal rocks him gently in her arms as she begins walking down the street.

"Did you do something silly to him, Tsunayoshi?"

"N-no..? I o-only asked a que-question," the boy replies miserably.

"What did you ask about?" Lal has a feeling that it's a rather silly thing that he'd asked of this 'Gen-kun'.

"H-he had weird black t-things like small e-eggs on his head... O-over here!" Tsunayoshi, who seems to have somewhat calmed down, mimics the motion he'd shown Gen-kun to Lal. "I o-only wanted to kn-know what they were..!"

"Tsunayoshi, oh, Tsunayoshi..." Lal sighs. "You've still got a long way to go."

**Ah, yeah... I don't really understand Genkishi much, but I'm pretty much obsessed with his round eyebrows, hahaha! They're...cute, I guess! I'm sorry if anyone seems rather OOC (though Lal is rather OOC for being parental, ne?)...**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	4. Eight, What Is The Pi of Carnivore?

**Fuehehehehehe... (ʘ‿ʘ) This new face is so fun to use when I want to creep people!**

Eight, What Is The Pi of Carnivore?

With April present and the sun bathing the small town in its bright warmth, it is time for one Sawada Tsunayoshi's second year of elementary school. He walks to Namimori Elementary with his twenty-one-year-old _'nee-chan'_, Lal Mirch, and his best friend, Genkishi. Yes, the same one who Tsunayoshi had asked about those ovals. The one who had called him "_baka_" and the one he had followed throughout the entire spring term until Genkishi relented into being his friend.

Lal bristles slightly whenever Genkishi and Tsunayoshi would share an intimate moment of friendship; be it holding hands and skipping (Tsunayoshi doing so while the other walked quickly), a quiet secret shared between the two boys or just a mere glance at one another before bursting into quiet giggles, Lal couldn't help but bristle. The former has rubbed on the woman in a bad way with the bad vibes he gives off and she can't help but be wary of the said boy.

Fortunately, for Lal, the walk to Namimori Elementary is not a long one from both the Sawada home and whatever the boy's last name's home (Lal makes a small reminder to look up for information on Genkishi). She bids the two boys off at the gates with a slight flick of her wrist and a slight nod of her head. However, neither of the boys make it pass the gates. An older, raven-haired boy, clad in the usual uniform with the addition of a black coat on his shoulders, appears in front of them with a menacing scowl.

"Herbivore," he addresses Genkishi, all the while ignoring the young brunet, "Eyebrows like yours are not permitted on school grounds."

_"I will bite you death."_

Lal raises an eyebrow at the peculiar phrase. At the sight of a pair of lustrous, steel tonfa that seems to have been pulled out from somewhere under the black coat, Tsunayoshi pales while Genkishi stands bravely in front of the brunet. Lal stands back and watches in slight fascination as the boy launches himself at Genkishi, teeth bared and tonfa ready to strike. Her curiosity and suspicion is peaked as Genkishi pulls two smaller versions of the traditional Japanese katana from his ever jam-packed backpack.

As metals clash, Lal is certain that the blades are genuine and sharpened for battle. The two boys exchange blows, the clangour from said blows resounding across the now silent school grounds. Lal hisses a cuss as the battle comes close to Tsunayoshi, nearly decapitating said boy, and pulls him out of harm's way. Once her charge is safe, she interferes the battle with her bare hands. _Literally._

"Little children should not be playing with dangerous weapons," Lal grits out through clenched teeth and her dwindling patience, her right hand clenching a tonfa while her left hand bleeds slightly from clenching the blades, "I'll be taking these, so you boys get to class. Come and get them back in a few years, if I haven't thrown these out yet."

True to her words, she plucks the weapons from the boys' grasps. Her wound stings as she waves them off, Tsunayoshi slightly pale from seeing Lal's bleeding hand, using slight force with the reluctant tonfa-boy. _Kids these days..._

xx

After the eventful morning, Tsunayoshi is ready to go home and hide under his fluffy blankets. Sitting on his own in class 2-D, the brunet is feeling the crawling feeling of paranoia and loneliness. Wide caramel eyes flick left then right as they observe his official classroom as of twenty minutes ago when he and Genkishi had checked the big board of names. Genkishi is placed in class 2-A, where most of the brighter and more popular children are in, which is three doors away from 2-D.

Class 2-D, however, is filled with the worse bunch of students. Students with failing test scores, bad reputations and many more are dumped into class 2-D which just so happens to be the last class for the first years of Namimori Elementary. Tsunayoshi cannot help but shiver at the thought of being in the presence of his somewhat bigger and scary classmates. The distance of three doors seems much longer than it should be.

The school bell rings loudly and the brunet squeaks fearfully, afraid of what is to come. _What if his homeroom teacher is like the ones in those gangster movies that Lal made him watch last week? What if one of his classmates is actually a serial murderer? What if...everyone in here is a monster?_ Fear-filled eyes widen dramatically as the brunet timidly turns around to look at the occupants of the classroom. Much to his relief, his classmates neither seem like serial killers or monsters. His homeroom teacher, however, is a different story as the attendance book is whacked on the crown of the boy's head.

"I-itai!"

"Sawada! Pay attention while I do roll call!" The homeroom teacher is heartless as he whacks the boy on the head one more time, causing said boy to cradle his throbbing head. "I am Nezu-sensei and I will be your homeroom teacher and Mathematics teacher for this year. Now let's carry on with the lesson of linear equation."

As Nezu-sensei babbles on about linear equation and his years as the top student of Tokyo University, the children zone out. Well, all of them except for one Gokudera Hayato.

"Oi, sensei!" All eyes turn towards the silver-haired child, his emerald green eyes flashing dangerously, "We're only elementary students. What the hell are you doing, teaching us linear equation?"

Nezu-sensei stops babbling and turns around to glare at the child. Pushing his spectacles higher up the bridge of nose, he begins haughtily, "What does a child like you know about linear equation? Children nowadays are too pampered! When I was your age, I learned the definition of pi!" He sneers at the boy, "Do you know the definition of pi?"

Standing up from his seat, Gokudera folds his arms across his chest before answering, "Pi is a mathematical constant that is the ratio of the circumference to the diameter of a circle and is approximately 3.14159 26535 89793 23846 26433 83279 50288 41971 69399 37510 58209 74944 59230 78164 06286 20899 86280 34825 34211 70679," the boy states blandly within a single breath before sitting down, propping his legs on his desk all the while ignoring the looks from his classmates and Nezu-sensei. A specific pair of wide eyes seems to be drilling twin holes into his back and the silver-haired boy twitches.

"What is your problem?" Gokudera turns around to catch the person's eyes, only to find himself staring at a mess of brown hair. _What?_

"E-eto, down h-here..." A nervous voice stumbles from a little lower from Gokudera's point of vision. Green eyes flick down to peer at the petite person, the boy clicking his tongue in distaste at the weak form.

"What is it, pipsqueak?" The brunet visibly flinches at the other's harsh tone and the silver-haired boy rolls his eyes.

"A-ano... You're very sma-smart, Goku-nn," the boy stumbles over the long surname, "I-I have a question...!"

Upon receiving the okay, the boy asks, "Wh-what is the pi of a ca-carnidore..? Hi-Hiba-san is always cal-calling himself a cani-canidore and calling m-me a herlidore! What's a-a herlidore?"

An annoyed tick pulses on the silver-haired boy's forehead at the question but the brunet is oblivious to it as he continues to ramble in an incoherent language of mumbles and jumbles. As he continues to ramble on and on, Gokudera grows tired of him and turns around to face the black board once more but not without flicking the boy on his forehead.

xx

Two weeks have passed in the blink of an eye for Tsunayoshi. He hasn't gotten used to his class yet, but he's getting to it. He and Genkishi don't get to meet up much, except during their recess breaks and their walks to and from school (though Lal tends to get in between whenever she walks with them) but Tsunayoshi is glad that he's making progress in becoming Go-kun's friend. Well, maybe.

"Go-ku-de-ra. Say it."

"Gok-kun..!"

The former purses his lips as his short-lived patience stretches thin. He's been trying to get the little pipsqueak to at least get his name right for the last fortnight. His efforts have been in vain, so to say. _He simply cannot get the boy to get all the syllables right!_

"Oi, pipsqueak," he clicks his tongue, "Go-ku. Say it."

"Go-ku..nn?"

"No! Go-ku! Sheesh, you're so slow!" The silver-haired boy hops the petite latter on the head with his fist, repeating the motion a couple more times for good measure. Much to the brunet's pain and dissatisfaction, the silver-haired boy does not relent and continues to go Spartan on him. "Now, say it! Go-ku-de-ra!"

"Go-ku-da!"

"Ba-ka!" Gokudera cries his ultimate battle cry of frustration as he rolls up his exercise book and whacks the boy on the head.

"I-itaaaiii! Itai! Itai!" Tsunayoshi cries as Gokudera continues whacking his poor head, killing off his young brain cells in the process. "I'm so s-sorry! Itai! Stop hitting m-me! Gokuda, stop it! Itai! Gokudaa, stop! It hurts! Itai! G-GOKKUN!"

Gokudera twitches. "IT'S GOKUDERA!"

**THWACK.**

**Ahahahahahahahaha...hahahahaha...hahaha...ha... I don't know why I'm laughing. Weeeelll, maybe I do but it's not really that funny...maybe...but a man impersonating a T-rex eating while flapping his hands like little chicken wings, roaring loudly and before you know it, he smashes his face into the plate of veggies in front of him. Ah yeah, good humour...! Again, the lack of emoticons is killing me (though I believe the other author's note about lack of emoticons was in Varia Medical and not in here, hahaha), so I'll just XD right now. XD**

**If I ever find the link to Mr. T-Rex-I'll-roar-and-wave-my-chicken-wings-then-fac e-smash-into-my-veggies, I'll post it here...maybe...?**

**Please review your thoughts! :D**

**I couldn't resist inserting the pi thing in... I LOVE THE MOVIE 'LIFE OF PI' TO THE EXTREEEEEMMMMEEEE! I nearly wrote a fan fiction for it too, lol. Anyway, ja ne!**


End file.
